No More
by FreeFallAngel
Summary: Max is a ordinary girl who is starting her last year of high school. She has spent the last six years hiding from the jock, Nick Walker a,k,a Fang. When she accidently bumps into him, what happens? Will she realize her feelings or just simply brush them off? Jump into this story of love and hate. (My first fanfic) Mostly Human
1. Tall and Dark

**In all honesty, this is new for me. I mean, I read tons of fanfic, but this is new. I always have ideas so let's see what happens. **

**This is my fanfic for Maximum Ride. ****Disclaimer: ****I do not own M.R. (although I wish I did) therefore none of the characters are mine. (Except the ones that I will create, I'll let you know when that happens) **

**Well, please R&R. I would like to hear all of you wonderful fanfic people comment. I am open to ideas and all that jazz. I'll tell you a song after every chap. and you can post some songs you would like me to put out there. (p.s. I will put in some lyrics)**

**Info: Fang = Nick Walker. Or Nicolas.**

Chapter One- Tall and Dark

**Max P.O.V**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I, Max, officially hate Mondays. Especially when it ends summer vacation, and all my free time. Ugh. I mean, come on, isn't that what we have internet for? By the way, that was rhetorical.

But, before I continue with my _happy _morning, I should probably tell you _all _about my life (including my appearance). I am Maximum Martinez-Ride. I prefer Max. And no, before you ask if I am a guy, I am not. Yes, I know. Some of you are thinking, shouldn't she be named Maxine? Well, suck it up. I like my name and I plan to stick to it. Even if it kills me. Now, now, it's okay. Anyways, back to me. My appearance. My hair falls just past my shoulders in a series of blonde and brown. Blonde being the dominate color.

I am skinny for my age and pretty tall. A proud 5-10, and I have dark brown eyes that kind of stand out. But I wouldn't consider myself beautiful. Not in a million years. I think that is enough on my appearance. How about why I hate Mondays, and school.

Not to sound like such a downer, but it drains me. School literally drains me

**Page Break**

_Ding. _The bell rung out through the school, announcing that fifth period had finally ended and it was time for lunch. I walked through the crowded halls to my crappy locker. I kept out for my friend, Angel. Her blonde curls were hard to miss.

After a while of not being able to pick her out, I moved among the crowds to my locker. It wasn't that crowded but I still had to push through with a few mumbled "I sorry" and "please moves." After pushing through the crowds, I turned the corner, only to run face first into a ton of muscle. I fell back, all my books flying out of my hands on the floor. I fell with a thud. I cussed under my breath and got to my knees. My stuff was scattered around me and I sighed in annoyance. I got to work on getting my stuff when someone knelt down to help.

"Sorry," the boy's voice was deep, but not too deep, and I could hear all the girls around me giggling. I groaned.

"Oh Nick! Where a- oh no! Get off the ground Nicky. She isn't worth is," the popular girl, Lissa, whined. I snorted at her attempt to actually sound remotely worried. Everyone knew she didn't give a rat's butt if anything actually happened to anyone but herself. She just cared if something happened to her _glamorous_ boyfriend.

Nicolas Walker. The popular jock that could get any girl. Any girl, but _me._ I just didn't fall for his beauty tricks.

I picked up the rest of my things and stood up to grab whatever pretty boy had actually picked up. I was surprised to find it was quite a bit. I looked up at him, which was a mistake. His eyes raked my skinny body and he had a devilish smirk. I said a quick sorry than took my things and ran down the hall to my locker.

I could feel _tall and dark's _eyes resting on the back of my neck, straight through the braid that feel over my right shoulder. I could feel myself blush.

_Dang it Max. Get yourself together. He is a player. _

I shook my head, thinking this over until one thought entered my head uninvited.

_But Max, you like him. You like him too much._

**Okay. Tell me what you think. It is my first one so don't judge too harsh. **

**Now my song.**

**Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

_**I am breaking in.**_

_** Shaping up, and checking out on the prison bus.**_

_** This is it. The apocalypse. Whoa.**_

_** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.**_

_** Nough to make my system blow.**_

_** Welcome to the new age. To the new age.**_

_** Welcome to the new age. To the new age. **_

_** Whoa whaoa. Whoa whaoa.**_

_** I am Radioactive. Radioactive.**_

**Well. I hope you enjoyed. R&R and don't forget to give me songs and ideas. **

**Now, what do you think of Max's feelings? Will she listen to them, or will she push them aside? Tell me what you think she should do, and how will Angel act when she finds out? (that little sucker) **

**Plus, what will Fang do? (a.k.a Fang= Nick Walker) **

**~F.F.A (FreeFallAngel) **


	2. The Weirdness

**Waz up, again? So, here's the deal with my schedule. For the next week, I am gonna post almost every day, in the morning anywhere between 4:30 and 6:30. That is because I will be up and at it. Then, when school starts back up, it's gonna be those times except only on the weekends. If I get lucky and I do as I hope, I might get two chaps. up a day and it will allow my ****people ****to be happy and stay busy. Though softball is going on so my schedule might be screwed up till summer, but I think you guys get my plan overall. **

**So, back to where we were. Max bumped into Fang, her emotions acted up and she is trying to ignore them. So really, if you read my last chapter, you should be all good and caught up. Am I correct? Thank the lords. **

**Ok. Some basic info, the whole flock (even total and Akila) are in this. Ella, Jeb, and Dr. M are in it too. So don't worry. The whole flock is here. **

**Well, I'll talk more after the chap. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Two – The Weirdness

**Fang P.O.V**

_She isn't worth it._

I sat at our usual lunch table with the cheerleaders-man they were hot- and all my fellow football players. But I didn't really even notice them. All I could think about was the fact that Lissa said the girl I ran into wasn't worth it. I so wanted to slap her then and there. She was being a snob and I can't seem to remember why I got together with her.

"NICK!" I looked up to see Sam-I just calm him Iggy- calling my name. He must have been calling it awhile because he looked very p.o. and I just forced a smirk. I really couldn't process what he was saying but I just nodded my head in agreement and went back to thinking about the tall girl I had run into. She was quite skinny but it suited her. But man, she was tall. Perfect compared to my 6-3. I smiled at the thought of the way she blushed and played with the end of her braid like she was nervous.

At that moment, I had felt someone hit me in the arm. I looked up to see James (the Gasman) looking down at me curiously. "Yo Nick. What's up man? Your lost in your own thoughts. And that is saying something coming from me." I just shrugged. I really didn't want to discuss it.

In the next few seconds _she _walked eyes instantly followed her as she conversed with a blonde chick. "Hey Gas, who is the girl with the braid and leather jacket," I asked, killing the curiosity in my voice. He looked up and followed my gaze to the girl from earlier.

He sighed. In annoyance or love, I couldn't tell. "Dude? You don't know her? That's Max Ride. One of the hottest girls in school. Though she doesn't seem to notice it. And that's her friend Angel."

I smirked. _Max._ Now that I had a name, I just needed to get close.

**Max P.O.V**

I had discussed the whole Nick Walker thing to Angel and she seemed to think about it.

The sad thing is, when she started talking again couldn't really focus on what she was saying. I sat back in the stupid plastic stool and ate my lunch. The time seemed to go so slow that I eventually thought about falling asleep.

It soon disappeared as a dark figure slid into the chair next to me. I saw Angel's blue eyes shot open and I instantly knew who it was. Nick.

I scooted over a seat, sitting closer to Angel and I caught a glimpse of the stupid smirk on his face. I felt like vomiting. It was disgusting how he just acted cool and hung out with all those stupid snotty kids.

I smirked back and I saw his dark brown eyes light up. My smirk must've faltered because he sat up straighter and said, "What's wrong? Something on my face?" He chuckled at his terrible excuse for a joke and I let the smirk disappear.

"What are you doing over here _pretty boy_," I asked. "don't you have anyone else to bother?"

He smiled. "Oh, you think I am pretty? Well I gu-"

I raised my hand to stop him. "No. it's a name for you and that group of snobs over there. The pretty table. See? You found out your guy's nicknames. How sweet." I smirked as he looked up and lost his smile.

I stood and was walking out when he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"I never got to apologize for earlier, _Max_." I must've flinched back when he said my name, because he smiled in victory. I have been trying to make myself invisible since sixth grade. I never thought he would realize. Or more like hoped he wouldn't realize.

I pulled my hand from his grasp and turned on my heel and made my way to history. That's where all the fun began.

**What would you call this ending? Was she a little harsh on him? Answer please. R&R. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Ideas and songs are always accepted. **

**Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis**

_**Closed off from love. **_

_**I didn't need the pain. **_

_**Once or twice was enough.**_

_**And it was all in vain.**_

_**Time starts to pass before you know it your frozen.**_

**Well there is the beginning to that song. Look it up if you haven't heard it. It's good. **

**BTW, how did I do on Fang's part? I am not use to writing as a boy when I am writing my books at home, so some reviews on that would be nice. **

**How do you think Fang feels towards Max? How soon till Lissa finds out? Keep reading and you'll find your answers. **

**Well my faithful readers that is it until tomorrow when I write the 3****rd**** chap. **

**I will hopefully be starting a new F.F. in the Mortal Instruments series. If you know it, I would like some ideas for that. Ta Ta, until next time.**

**F.F.A**


	3. History

**I am back. Sorry that I didn't post this chapter earlier, I just couldn't wake myself up, but I am back. Ta da. So, I've seen how many people viewed it just since yesterday. But I only got one real review so iam hoping that you guys will continue to read & review.**

**(THE REVEIWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED)**

**Well anyways, still looking for more ideas and songs. **

**Talk to you all after the chap.**

Chapter Three – History

**Iggy P.O.V **

As always, I was slightly late to my last class. But, as soon as I walked in, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at the sight of my bro Fang picking on the girl Max. He had a devilish smirk and she looked plain out annoyed with him.

I walked to the only seat available which was next to Fang and elbowed him in the arm to get his attention. He looked at me and frowned.

I smiled. "Yo Nick, class first, hot girls later." He smirked at my comment and I heard Max huff in annoyance.

The teacher, Mr. Buckle, walked in. He looked like he had a permanent scowl. "Okay class," he began. "The seat you are in will be your seat for the rest of the year."

I high fived Fang and heard Max groaned. She shrunk down in her chair and I smiled when Fang just smirked at her. This was going to be the best year of high school.

**Page Break**

**Fang P.O.V**

_How could I have not seen her for six years? Six years she had been in all my classes, yet not once did I acknowledge her and her beauty? I need to mentally slap myself. _

I walk into school the next day, ready to look for Max. I had finally realized that I had known her for a few years, but not enough. I _needed _to know her. I needed to know what she thought, but I knew how hard that would be considering my record with girls.

I walked into my next period and purposefully sat next to Max. Since it was late summer, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a black v-neck tee. Her hair was once again braided and she was wearing a different leather jacket. It was a short black one that was close fit. Man, Gas was right. She was hot. Almost as if I couldn't touch her because I would burn.

When I sat down, she looked up at me. I could see her eyes light up but it quickly faded when she looked back down at her work. She was adorable like that, but I couldn't figure out why she was doing it. It was like she hated me.

**Max P.O.V**

I was trying not to get in his way, but that was impossible since he kept following me. And to make things better, he was in all of my classes. Which he sat by me in. it was really hard to work when he kept playing with my braid.

**Lunch Time- 6 hours later**

Now, I had enough. The whole popular table is sitting with Angel and me, and to make things worse, Nick was sitting right next to me. After hearing Lissa talk about hairbands for ten minutes, I stood and walked out of the lunchroom looking for my other friend, Monique, or as I call her, Nudge.

As I was walking to her locker she came out of the bathroom and ran into me. Now I could make that twice in a day since it was close to the time I had my run in with Nick.

Nudge's brown eyes met mine and she smiled. "Oh he Max." I smile as the mocha skin colored girl spins in her dress to show me. I nod.

"Looks good Nudge." At that moment, her chocolate eyes got big and I sighed, apparently Nick had that influence on every girl. Nudge left after that, leaving me with Nick. I knew I would have to face him so I decided I would just turn around.

"You don't have to follow me." I looked at him and he had that stupid smirk on his face. "How long until you stop ruining my life?" His smirk dropped as he stepped closer. He put his hand on my cheek and brought his face closer. His lips were close enough that they barely touched mine.

"I am not who you think I am," he whispered against my lips.

I flinched back. "Really? Your _history _could prove you wrong," I said. And with that, I turned from him and walked down the hall.

**Ba da. Done with chapter 3. I should have chapter 4 up by the end of the day. Oh, and sorry that I didn't update this morning. **

**This Is Me – Demi Lovato**

_**I've always been the kind of girl, who hid my face.**_

_**So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say.**_

_**But, I had this dream right inside of me.**_

_**I am gonna let it show.**_

_**It's time to let you know.**_

_**Let you know.**_

**That is it for chapter 4. Don't forget review ideas and songs are accepted. Oh, and iff you have any ideas on how to fix my schedule, that would be helpful. **

**So, what did you all think of this chapter? **

**Well, I have to go so I can work on chapter 4. That should be up soon. **

**Bye for now.**

**F.F.A **


	4. My Little Sister

**Okay. I know that I have already updated but I am having so much fun with this. I hope you continue reading and I really appreciate all reviews and ideas. SONGS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED. **

**So how is everyone? I would love to hear how things are going for people.**

**Oh, I just remembered, I need some names for people, girl and boy. **

**Well I should probably go to the chapter. **

Chapter Four – My Little Sister

**Max P.O.V**

As soon as I walk into the house I share with my family, my little sister, Ella, ran up and tackled me into a bear hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "Oh. Hey Ella. What's up?" She pulled back and her brown ponytail bounced around on her head.

"Good, though I must say ninth grade stinks, a lot," she answered. I should've guessed since that is basically what she said yesterday.

I smile down at her and then had an idea. "Hey Ella. Let's go swimming." She nodded her head in agreement and took off upstairs.

I laugh because I had remembered that Angel had told me about her beginning of school party.

I ran upstairs and changed into my black bikini than I threw on a Rockies jersey that I had gotten when I went with my dad to Colorado. I then just threw on my shorts and grabbed my towel.

**Page Break**

**Fang P.O.V**

_I so want to leave._

Alright. You may be asking what that was about, but in all honesty, I didn't realize that Max was going to be there at the party. After the discussion that day, she wouldn't talk to me. I saw her, in a bikini, with her hair down. And god, she was two times hotter.

Though everyone knows I would never admit that had feelings for Maximum Ride. No.

After being in the pool with Lissa, I saw the girl, Angel, stand up and announce something.

"Everyone, gather round," she began. "We are playing truth or dare." And what made things worse, she had a devilish grin, I could've have sworn her name didn't fit her at that point.

But I knew this was gonna turn out to be quite a bit of fun.

I looked over and saw Max trying to leave, and then turned to her friend Monique. Somehow, we had this silent agreement.

**Max P.O.V**

After Angel made her announcement of the game truth and dare, I tried to sneak out. Only to be caught by Nudge and, you guessed it, Nick.

"You look good," Nick whispered in my ear. I turned and glared at him before I went off and sat next to a kid named Dylan. I caught a glimpse if Nick smirking from across the way and rolled my eyes. _Whatever. _

I turned my gaze to Angel who was standing between Ella and Nick. She ginned at me before announcing, "As the host, I will start." She looked around before stopping on me.

"Okay Max, truth or dare?"

I smirked. "Dare."

She matched my smirk and leaned over and whispered something to Nick. He nodded then leaned over to Lissa and whispered something. She cussed at him before standing and leaving the party. Angel smiled and looked up at me and my eyes got big. _She has something planned with him._ Ella was smirking too.

"Okay, now Max, you have to kiss Fang, on the lips." My mouth dropped open.

_She has to be kidding. _

**So what do you all think? Review please. **

**Okay, so it's almost ten at night so I am not posting a song. I will in my next update. I promise.**

_**F.F.A**_


	5. Feelings

**Hey everyone. I want to thank you all for reading. I've only gotten 3 real reviews though. **

**But, that doesn't mean I should give up, right?**

**Well, I am going to start now. *sighs dramatically* **

**ENJOY**

Chapter Five – Feelings

**Max P.O.V**

"_Okay, now Max, you have to kiss Fang, on the lips."_

Without another word, I stood up and walked away. I knew who Fang was. It was Nick's nickname.

I could hear Fang, Angel, and Nudge calling after me. But I only turned around and said, "Come home before 11 Ella." Then I pushed the gate door open and walked out.

I was neighbors with Angel, so it didn't take long to get home. Once I got home, I took off upstairs to my room, threw my stuff on the bed, and popped the window open. I climbed out and sat down on the sill and watched the party that was happening beneath me. Everyone was still playing truth or dare.

Everyone, that is, besides Angel and Fang. I caught Angel say something and Fang gesture to my house. She nodded and he smirked but I could tell he was nervous about something, than Angel pushed him towards my house.

I jumped back into my room and threw on a pair of shorts and a hoodie. Then I ran down stairs and sat on the brown leather couch that sits in our living room. I don't know why I was acting like that.

In a few minutes, there was a knock on my door. I groaned then said "Coming."

**Fang P.O.V**

Her voice echoed through the door and when she opened it, I was left speechless. She was wearing a Imagine Dragons hoodie, which was a band I liked. Her hair fell in small curls, still wet from the pool.

"Well," she asked, her voice serious and showing she was obviously annoyed.

I cleared my throat, think of words to say. Finally I came up with;

"I just want to apologize. For the party."

She gave me a questioning look then looked down. "Its fine," was all she said, the mumbled "I am sorry for running out like that."

I smiled, my first true smile in days. She was cute when she was nervous. Then she looked up at me.

"So, who told you this was my house," she asked. Funny thing was she looked like she was trying to hold back a smile, but couldn't do it and that brightened up my day.

She stepped back , and sighed. "You might as well come in." I shrugged and walked in. she went into what I assumed was the kitchen, since she came back with two glasses of water, and handed me one before sitting on the couch and turning the TV on. She then looked at me and smiled. "So do you do this all the time?"

I shook my head and sat down in the spot next to her. Thank god I had put my shirt on.

She turned her attention back to the TV. I occasionally looked over from the show, Arrow, which I liked as well, to make sure she was actually there. She had her feet to the side of her and her arms resting on the arm of the couch.

At the end of the first season, I remembered the party. I looked over at her and she caught my glance, turning her head to me.

"Ms. Max," I began formally. "Would you do the honor of going to the rest of the party?" When she blushed, my heart cart wheeled and then when she nodded, I was filled with joy. Those are the most feelings I had ever felt.

Until I realized, I had a crush on Maximum Ride. I had finally realized my feelings for her.  
_Dang it. Things just got a whole lot harder. _

**Well that's it for chapter five. Fang is just realizing his feelings for Max. He dumped the snob Lissa, and now he realizes what** **he wants. He wants to the right thing with Max. Can he do it? **

**Well, now the song. **

**Its Time – Imagine Dragon**

_**So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent.**_

_**And now its time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top. **_

_**Don't hold back. Packing my bags and giving the academy a reign check.**_

**Well there is your guy's song for today. Don't forget to review. I STILL NEED NAMES!**

**AND SONGS! AND IDEAS! PLEASE HELP!**

_**~F.F.A**_


	6. The Truth

**Finally. Chapter six. Yes! Okay, time to get down to business. But I still need ideas, and names. By the way, I know I am late with this chapter and I am so sorry. It has been a hectic week with softball and then my mom took me out for my birthday because she wasn't here. By the way, for anyone who like fondue, I recommend The Melting Pot. It is so good. **

**Anyway, I am so happy for the comments. They make me jump for joy. (Which is nice since it is snowing here in Colorado) well, please keep reading and reviewing**

**But anyways. I should probably start the chap. **

Chapter Six – The Truth

**Fang P.O.V**

So Max and I walked back into the party and I was greeted with some pretty nasty looks. Some looked like they were saying, "You dumped Lissa for her?" The only thing keeping me from punching them in the face was Max. I did want to make a good impression.

We hung out a bit until one of the snob football players that played with me, and had a huge crush on Lissa, walked over and shoved Max to the ground saying, "You aren't, and never will be, good enough for us. Especially for Fang."

Before he walked away, I tapped his shoulder. He looked back at me and I punched him square in the face, possibly breaking his nose. "Stop acting like a kid," I whispered in his ear.

When I looked back up, Max was running to the fence, she jumped the fence with perfect grace, landing in her own back yard. I looked to Angel, who nodded. "Party is over," she announced. "I think we have had enough fun for one night. Along with drama." With that, she walked towards Max's house, I followed close behind. She jumps the fence and I follow.

Once over, we called out to her. I walked around until I spotted her sitting in a worn lawn chair.

I walked over and touched her shoulder. She jumped up and snatched my wrist and twisted it till I was sure it would snap.

She looked up at me and then let go. "Sorry," she mumbled.

I was left speechless. I always thought she couldn't defend herself, but she had proved me wrong. Way wrong.

"Hey," I said, lifting her chin till her eyes met mine. "I am happy that you can protect yourself." She chuckled a bit, than sat back down. I kneeled next to her and smiled.

"I am always here to help. I promise. I no longer want to be one of those popular snobs. And that is the complete and honest truth. _I will protect you._"

**Max P.O.V **

After Fang and I's talk, all three of us went inside and sat down to watched a movie. I chose The Avengers.

I sat down on the couch between Angel and Fang as the movie started.

We sat there the rest of the night acting like we had been friends all our lives.

But for Fang and I, that would have been true if he hadn't changed so quickly in middle school.

**Okay. I am sorry this one is short. Like I said earlier, busy, busy, busy. **

**So I got this review;**

_**GhiraburyChocolateEgg**___

_**These are random ideas I have for you!(since you asked for them)  
Name: Dagmar(girl)  
Song: Welcome to The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance or Dream On by Aerosmith  
Plot: It would be cool if Max and Fang were friends at some point, and Fang forgot about it(totally cliché, but cute)  
Fly On**_

**I hope it hit his/her thing. I kinda had the idea that they were childhood friends and then Fang got huge in school and forgot. Opps. Did I just share that? At least you know what's coming. *chuckles evilly***

**Well I won't do the Welcome to The Black Parade until a later chapter because I need to look it up to get the lyrics. *pouts* sorry GhiarburyChocolateEgg. I know you were looking forward to it. **

**I also want to shout out to KayKay1232, because she gave me really good advice that I should keep this going. Her stories are so good. Thank you to her. *smiles big***

**Now the song. This one came in from a guest who I hope will keep reading. :D**

**Demons – Imagine Dragons **

_**When the days are cold**_

_**And the cards all fold **_

_**And the saints we see are all made of gold.**_

_**When your dreams all fail**_

_**And the ones we hail are the worst of all**_

_**And the blood's run stale.**_

_**I wanna hide the truth**_

_**I wanna shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside,**_

_**There's nowhere we can hide.**_

**Well there's your chapter six. I hope you all read and review and I am still looking for names of characters. *chuckles demonically* until next time.**

_**F.F.A**_


	7. A Kiss

**Thank you all. I've gotten a couple comments. And songs. It's nice to see how many people like country music. I am a big fan of country. **

**This is from my faithful reader KayKay1232.**

_**Aww! Fang's so protective of Max. Nice update by the way, been waiting for it! Update soon!**_

_***I give you a brownie***_

**Good job finding that out. Yes, Fang is quite protective. I like it like that.**

**Well enjoy!**

Chapter Seven – A Kiss

**Fang P.O.V**

I never thought I could feel the way I did towards Max. She was tough. Never actually stood down from what she believed in.

But the moment she fell asleep in my arms, I knew there was no going back to the old me. She was adorable. Her eyes were moving against the inside of her eyelids and every time she smiled, her eyes fluttered open a bit.

Her body fit against mine and I never wanted to move. She was easy to be around and her company felt like a gift. Every time our skin touched, it made me fall for her more.

"Fang?" I looked up from my thoughts to see Max looking at me sleepily. I smiled at her and she sat up.

"Hello." She smiles and then looks past me. I follow her gaze and it lands a photograph. She jumps up and runs to the picture, laying it face down. But I had seen it long enough to know the people in it.

It is me when I was in second grade. And I never remembered the second person.

I turn to her. "Why do you have that picture? I have the exact one but I never knew the per-" Realization hits me.

"We were friends?"

**Max P.O.V**

"_We were friends?"_

His words seem to take him by surprise. With a nod, I pick up the picture.

Looking at it, I said:

"Until sixth grade. We were childhood friends, and then in sixth grade, you became popular and forgot me. We never talked. You never remembered my name, or my birthday, or the fact that you have been my neighbor since we were born."

I looked up at him and sadness filled his eyes. I just shrugged. He shakes his head.

"No. I am sorry Max. If I had remembered you, I wouldn't have treated you the way I did. You were in every single one of my classes and not once did I remember you. I promise things are going to be different."

I just shrug and he stands and walks over to me. "I promise." He said. "I will make it up to you." I hesitated before hugging him back. He chuckled a bit than pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. Stay strong." I nodded before he turned, waved without looking, and walked out the door.

**Page Break**

**Fang P.O.V**

I looked out for Max the next day. I had promised myself that I would no longer hang out with the snobs and the other jocks. I would play my sport of course but I wanted Max to be there.

While I was watching out for her, Iggy came up behind me. I just turned and walked away, but he stopped me, whispering something along the lines of, 'Gas and I are with you.'

I nodded and he walked to his first class, with Ella, Max's little sister. Gazzy walked beside them with Max's friend, Nudge. I had finally got her nickname, but there still was no sign of the skinny blonde girl I had spent time with the night before.

Some skinny tan arms wrapped around me from behind, and judging by the way they clasped, I knew it was Max. I smiled and unwrapped them, turning to face her. She was smiling as well, and it lit up my whole day. She was beautiful. Everything about her was just amazing. That day, her hair had been in a ponytail, which was unusual, and she was wearing a pair of pants with white V-neck. And to my surprise, there wasn't a leather jacket anywhere in sight. I liked this look.

She caught me looking and smiled as she shook her head. She took my hand and pulled me to our first period, Mr. Batchelder, science.

**Max P.O.V**

All through science, I had Fang's hand in my own. He kept drawling circles on my palm and when he thought I wasn't looking, he would sneak glances at me.

**Page Break**

Fang sat our table during lunch but it was only him and his two closest friends. Sam and Jake, or as Fang called them, Iggy and the Gasman (or Gazzy) sat at the table and they looked like they were actually having fun.

Fang sat next to me, holding my hand under the table. I didn't want him to let go. It felt right and I felt safe and secure.

We ate our lunch with little conversation. I sat there thinking about how my best friend was coming back to me. But there were feelings for him that I had never felt. I knew I couldn't put them aside. So I thought I could act on them.

**Page Break **

Fang and I hung out after school and we talked awhile.

He took me to the park and we sat on the swings. We talked about school, family, future plans. He laughed when I said I want a dog named Total. Then I laughed when he said he use to have a cat named Fluffles in seventh grade.

We went like this for a while until it started getting dark. We headed to my house where he walked me up the front door.

"I had fun tonight." I nodded in agreement, and next thing I knew, our lips where against each other's and I didn't flinch, or pull away.

I kissed him right back.

**Okay. I am extremely happy with this one. **

**So I wanted to clarify something. I am quite busy so there isn't as much detail as I want. I am hoping I can get to the point to where I am adding tons of detail. Cross your fingers. Your toes. Cross everything you can. **

**Now, I have this plan to make this huge. Tons of details, love, heartbreak. All that JAZZ! What do you think?**

**So based on reviews, I am going to do a Rascal Flatts. This one bonded my mom and me. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Skin (Sarabeth)- Rascal Flatts**

_Sara Beth__** is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell  
And the bruise just won't go away**_

So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with the smile stands in the door  
And says will you please come with me

Sara Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white, something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten, it won't come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is  
And I think that we caught it in time  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes.

_Chorus__**:  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very **__first love__** is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair**_

**I hope all of you Rascal Flatts fans will enjoy this song. I know I do. I hope all of you others do to. It's about a high school girl who has cancer and is learning to deal with it. I love this song. It is sweet. **

**Well anyways, got to go so I can work on the next chapter.**

_**F.F.A**_


	8. Boyfriend?

**So… I love the reviews I am getting. And yes KayKay1232. I am talking about yours. I am still trying to figure out whether or not I can stop laughing. *laughing extremely hard***

***stops laughing, tears in eyes* okay. I am good. Oh, by the way KayKay1232, you haven't given me a song. Please give me one. *puppy dog eyes***

**Okay I hope everyone got a little laugh out of that. So, I am hitting a big part of my story. THE BEGINNING OF FAX!**

**I AM SO HAPPY!**

**So I am bringing someone else into this. My little bro, MASON! He has awesome ideas, and plus, I love him to death. Except when I am attacked at 6 o'clock in the morning. Ugh, help!**

**By the way, I might just post some of our conversations in the beginning or end. You'll laugh your head off. Promise me.**

**Well, ta ta till after.**

Chapter Eight – Boyfriend?

**Fang P.O.V**

_I love her. Whether she loves me or not._

This was the thought I had before I kissed her. Then all the sudden my lips were against hers and she didn't move back and neither did I. It was a kiss of desperation, of forgiveness, and of everything we felt.

I could feel her smiling against my lips as she pulled away and rested her forehead against my own. I could feel her soft breath against my exposed collarbone and her hands rested on my shoulders. All of the sudden, I wanted the leather jacket off, but I fought against it.

"So, I have a question for you. Will you go on a date with me Maximum Ride?" She said a breathy yes and I gently kissed her again. Once again, she kissed me back.

We were interrupted when someone made a sound as if they were clearing their throat, we both looked up to see Ella leaning against the door. She had a goofy little smile on her face and I saw Max blush and look down.

I smiled and kissed Max's forehead.

Before I left I whispered in her ear, "Text me?" She nodded and pulled away from me.

She said;

"Now go home hot stuff." She smiled at me as I walked on to the sidewalk and over to my own house next to hers.

The thought of the next day excited me.

**Page Break**

I walked in the next day of school. Max was waiting at my locker with her hair down. It fell just past her shoulder blades, but I couldn't tear my gaze from her eyes. The lit up as soon as she saw me. I smirked and walked over to her.

When I reached her, I said;

"You know what it cost to call me hot stuff missy?"

She grinned and shook her head.

I smiled and answered. "Another kiss." Her smile said everything.

"I was hoping you would say that, Fang." I leaned in and kissed her, a small short kiss. When I pulled away, she took my hand and pulled me to science.

**Max P.O.V**

I sat next to Fang in science again. His hand was in my own and he ran a finger over my knuckles. I suppressed a chuckle and tried to focus on the teacher, but science wasn't as appealing as the boy that sat next to me.

When I stole a glance at Fang, who was looking ahead, and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back letting me know he got the message. He was just as nervous as I was. All we had to do was keep reassuring each other.

Finally the last class came and I was a little upset. The desk were a few feet apart so I could hold Fang's hand but he still sat next to me.

I had finally noticed he had his phone out when my own went off in my pocket. I quietly pulled it out and read the text.

_Fang: _**I am so board.**

_Me: _**Wat am I to do?**

_Fang:_ **I don't know.**

I looked over and smirked at him. He smirked right back.

_Me:_** Well then u r outta luck then**

_Fang:_ **But, I do have a question 4 u**

_Me:_** Wat now?**

_Fang: _**Will you be my girlfriend?**

Right then and there, my heart stopped. What was I to do? Say yes?

**Sorry, it is a small cliff hanger. Yeah, obviously Fang is not a man of many words. Well anyways, I have a song that someone wanted. So here you go.**

**All of Me – John Legend**

_**What would I do without your **__**smart mouth**__**?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head **__**spinning**__**, no **__**kidding**__**, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that **__**beautiful mind**__**  
I'm on your **__**magical mystery**__** ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

**Well there is my chapter eight. I have a feeling I can get chapter nine up. If you think I can, well you are nice. So I would like some reviews, boy and girl names, and songs.**

**I should be adding new characters next chapter so I really need names. *pleading face***

**Well, I am checking out. **

**Fly on forever and keep your hopes up.**

_**F.F.A**_


	9. First Date

**Sorry, I lied. I meant to write this chapter sooner. I would slap myself but I need to write this. **

**Oh god. I realized I gave Iggy the name Sam. I feel stupid. But not really worried, in the books, Sam wasn't a huge character. I never had a plan to bring him into this. So I guess it's a win, win. **

**Sorry I left this on a cliffhanger, I thought it was funny. Well anyways, I should get started. **

Chapter Nine – First Date

**Max P.O.V**

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

Fang, the famous Nick Walker, asked ME!

I knew my answer, but I wanted him to ask me in person. So instead, I texted back;

_Me: _**Ask me after class. **

_Fang: _**Fine, I will.**

I looked over at him, and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and stuck my phone in my pocket.

With that, I turned my attention back to the teacher.

**Page Break**

I managed to get out of class before Fang. I wanted to hurry and get to my locker and put my stuff in there. Luckily, it was Friday, so all I needed was my writing stuff.

I ran through the halls and almost got into trouble, but I slowed down a bit when I passed the front office. When I reached my locker, I wasn't surprised to see Fang leaning against it.

I managed to walk up, instead of run, because I didn't want him to think anything.

When I got there, I opened my locker and threw my stuff in. Then I closed my locker, and a pair of dark eyes met my light ones.

"Okay max, I am going to be serious. Will you be my girlfriend?" He was looking at me, a few inches away, and I could feel my heart racing.

"No tricks? No lies? Nothing that will hurt me," I asked, filled with curiosity and fear.

He shook his head. "No, I said I wouldn't hurt you and I would always be there to protect you, remember?"

I nodded and finally let out a sigh, but I was smiling. "Yes Fang. I would be more than happy to be your girlfriend."

He smiled as he brought me into a hug. "Thank goodness. You had me worried for a little while. Thought you would say no." I chuckled into his shoulder. "Never."

**Fang P.O.V**

I walked down the street with Max's hand in my own. She had her head against my shoulder and I could smell her hair.

Max, the girl who never looked at me, was mine. Max, the girl who almost broke my wrist a few days ago, was holding my hand and _smiling. _I loved everything about her. The way her hair changed colors. The way she would express herself in different ways. All the way down to the way she felt about me. My Max was caring, loving, and protective.

"Fang?!" I looked over at max and she laughed.

"What were you thinking about?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Well my dear Max, there's this lovely girl. She is about 5'10. Her hair is a series of brown and blonde. She is sweet, kind, and is all mine. But I have no idea where to take her for a date."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, my heart skipped a beat.

"Well Fang. Maybe the girl doesn't care, as long as she is with her man, and is having fun." I chuckled at her answer and pulled her down the street. I stopped at the park and she ran into me, pushing us both to the ground.

"Next time, warn me," she said. She was on top and her hair hung down like a cloak.

"Sorry. But I'll make it up to you. I promise. And I will keep that promise." I kissed her.

**Page Break**

We pulled up to the restaurant. Max was in the passenger's seat and she looked up at me.

"So you kidnapped me, for a date?" She was smiling and her hair was in a ponytail.

I nodded and got out. She followed me and I took her hand. "Well, this place has good food. Seemed good enough." She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Okay. If you say so," she replied, playing with my fingers. I smiled and we walked into the restaurant.

I frowned when I saw Lissa. She too was on a date.

I was starting to turn when Max stopped me. "We came here. Who cares if she sees us? Fang, _you dumped her._"

_Well, _the thought began. _This is gonna be a hell of a first date._

**So what do you think? Awesome or what? I think this makes up for the cliffhanger. You all wanted Max to say yes. And so she said yes. You are welcome. **

**I want to thank you all for the comments, and I am so sorry. I didn't add any new characters. *pouts* I'll try next chapter. I just couldn't find a place to add them. Sorry. But I will. **

**Wake Me Up – Avicii/ Aloe Blacc**

_**Feeling my way through the darkness  
**__**Guided**__** by a **__**beating heart**__**  
I can't tell where the **__**journey**__** will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me**_

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know _**I was lost  
[x2]**_

I tried _**carrying**__** the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not **__**afraid**__** to close my eyes  
Life's a game**_ _**made for everyone  
And love is the prize**_

So wake _**me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
[x2]**_

I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  


**I gave you all the whole song. **

**So I did research on this song. Did you know the two of them wrote it together?**

**Well, anyways, Aloe Blacc has his own version of the song. Still good. **

**Have to go now. **

**Fly on forever and keep your hopes up. **

_**F.F.A**_


	10. Lissa's Little Trick

**Oh god. I am so mad at myself. I should have updated sooner. But no, softball is always going to come first, so sorry. Any ways, I think I should update now. I meant to when I got my new story up, but it didn't work. Anyways, still looking for songs. Ideas, names, all of that jazz. I also need help with my schedule and stuff that might help me up date faster.**

**Now than, before I continue, don't kill me. I think it is going to get a little more intense. More cussing, maybe, more kissing, defiantly, and I can defiantly say that there is goin' to be a whole lotta Fax! Now, don't get me wrong, things are going to happen. There will be trickery of course. Lissa trickery, but everything will be fine in the end.**

**Now the scene begins.**

Chapter Ten – Lissa's Little Trick

**Fang P.O.V**

_Well, this is going to be a hell of a first date._

The waitress finally saw us and walked up. She gave us a big smile and examined both of us.

"A table for two?"

I looked at Max. I could tell she was nervous and barley containing. She nodded at me before turning to the woman. "Yes, a table for two." The woman smiled again, and led us through the tables of people.

I frowned when we sat down. Max's back was to Lissa and I could see her shaking with anger. I cocked an eyebrow and she forced a smile. "We got the best seat in the house." I knew that her cheery accent was faked and I suppressed a laugh. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips.

Max glared at me and then the waitress walked back up. "You two ready to order?" (BTW, I AM NOT TELLING YA'LL THE RESTRAUNT. I AM IN A HURRY) We both nodded and ordered. While were waiting, Lissa happened to walk up. She slung her arm over my shoulder, while her date, Dylan, slung his arm over my Max's. Max and I both growled under our breaths. Mine at Dylan, hers at Lissa. They both laugh and I try to keep calm. It's Max who explodes.

"Get the hell away! This is not your date! It's ours! So go the hell home!" I gaped at her opened mouth, and so do the other two. I quickly recovered and smirked. "She's right. This is our date."

Lissa looks at Max like she is poison, though Max's glare says that she is. _Dang she is hot when she is mad. _

**Max P.O.V**

**The next day at school.**

I walk into school and straight to my locker. The images of the past night go through my head and anger fills me again.

When I get to my locker, I see a note taped to it.

Dear Max,

Meet me in the math room before first period.

~Fang

I smile and make my way to the class. Once there, I push the door open. At the sight, I drop my books. Lissa Rivers is wrapped around Fang's waist and the two are kissing. I shakily clear my throat and they both look up. Fang looks horrified and Lissa is smiling. I throw the note on the ground, quickly pick up my stuff, and run out of the room. I can hear him calling after me. I run down the hall to my first period.

**Fang P.O.V**

I call after Max but not once does she look back. I turn and glare at Lissa. She has a victorious smile on her face. I look away disgusted. I walk over to the door and pick the paper Max had dropped.

At the sight, my eyes widen. "This is not my handwriting." I bring out the paper that had been on my locker. It is the same note, but the names are different. The handwriting is the same though.

I turn back to Lissa. Fury boils inside and growl.

"This is you dirty little trick."

I turn and walk out of the room.

**And scene. Okay, how did you like it? Don't forget to review.**

**Sorry, I am not adding a song this time. **

**Bye for now.**

**Fly on and keep your hopes up. **

_**F.F.A**_


End file.
